


Dinner in Malfoy Mannor

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 편지는 사랑을 싣고ㅋㅋ





	Dinner in Malfoy Mannor

오붓하게 가족 식사를 하고 있던 루시우스의 평온한 시간을 방해한건, 우편을 배달하러 온 부엉이 때문이었다.  
부활절을 함께 하려고 온 드레이코와의 오랜만의 재회를 이렇게 망쳐 버릴 거라고는 생각 못했던 루시우스는 창가쪽으로 걸어가는 집요정을 기분나쁘게 쳐다보았다. 이윽고 어디서 많이 본듯한 굉장히 친밀한, 작고 늙은 부엉이 한마리가, 만찬장 위에 샹들리에를 몇바퀴 돌더니 식탁 위에 꽃장식에 쳐박혔다. 몸을 털고 일어 서더니, 드레이코 쪽으로 갔다. 루시우스는 나시샤와 시선을 교환하며 궁금한듯한 표정으로 드레이코를 쳐다 봤다. 드레이코 역시 뜻밖의 편지를 받은듯이 그 부엉이를 보고 놀라는 눈치였다. 말포이는 와인을 한모금 마시며, 나시샤에게 물었다.

“ 저 부엉이, 많이 낯익은데, 당신은 어떻게 생각하오?”

드레이코는 부엉이에게서 편지를 받자마자 풀어보았다. 그리고는 무의식 적으로 먹다남은 빵조각을 부엉이에게 주며 깃털을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 편지를 조용히 읽던 드레이코의 얼굴이 붉게 물들면서 곤란한 표정을 지었다. 그리고 부모님쪽을 힐끗 쳐다봤다. 재빨리 받은 편지를 주머니에 넣으면서 부엉이를 다시 날려보내기 위해 창가쪽으로 갔다. 그때, 나시샤는 무언가가 생각난듯 가볍게 손을 모으며 루시우스를 쳐다보았다.

“ 위즐리의 부엉이에요.”

루시우스는 부엉이를 날리고 자기 자리로 돌아가려는 드레이코에게 손짓을 해 자신쪽으로 방향을 바꾸게 했다. 그리고는 부드럽게 물었다. 그리고 편지를 달라는 듯한 제스쳐를 취하며 아들의 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다봤다. 드레이코는 마치 죄를 지은듯이 갑자기 소매끝단을 매만지며 손가락을 바쁘게 움직였다. 변명거리를 찾는 건지, 아니면 거짓말을 하려고 하는건지 알 수 없었지만, 루시우스는 왜인지 모를 불안함을 느꼈다.

“위즐리가 너에게 무슨 볼일로 편지를 보낸거지?”

루시우스의 시선을 피하면서, 드레이코는 무슨말을 할까 고민하는 눈치였다. 루시우스는 헛기침한뒤, 편지를 구겨넣은 쪽의 주머니를 보면서 다시한번 손을 내밀었다. 루시우스의 시선을 피하면서 드레이코는 계속 망설였다. 아버지가 원하는건 그 편지이고, 이 상황이 끝나려면, 이 편지를 보여줘야 한다는 사실을 너무도 잘 알고 있으면서도 어쩔수 없다는 듯이 편지를 주머니에서 꺼내 들었다.

“학교에서 약속한 일이 있어서 보낸 거에요. 아무내용도 아니에요. 그냥 .. 아무내용도..”

드레이코가 횡설 수설하는 동안 루시우스는 아들의 손에서 편지를 낚아챘다. 나시샤도 아들의 당황한 모습에 약간의 흥미를 느꼇는지 천천히 자리에서 일어나 루시우스 쪽으로 걸어왔다. 루시우스는 말려있는 양피지를 펴며, 다시한번 드레이코를 쳐다봤다. 드레이코는 다시 편지를 되돌려 받고 싶어하는 눈치였고, 얼굴이 붉어졌다.

Mine, D  
I just can’t wait until you are back at Hogwarts, I know very well that it’s only a single day.  
However I already miss you so much and want to see, feel and touch you as soon as possible.  
A second feels like a milloin years without you, I hope you do feel same as me.  
Yours, R

편지를 다 읽은 루시우스는 고개를 돌려 자신의 옆에서 웃음을 참고있는 나시샤의 시선과 만났다. 둘은 잠깐 시선을 교환하고 드레이코를 쳐다봤다. 이미 포기한듯이 머리를 아래로 떨구고는 귀까지 새빨개져 있었다. 루시우스는 아들의 귀여운 모습에 화를 낼 수 없었지만, 갑자기 배신감이 밀려들었다. ‘누가 드레이코에게 이런 편지를 보냈을까?’ 잠깐 생각하다가 위즐리가족중에 여자아이는 단 한명밖에 없다는 사실을 알아냈다. 그리고는 나시샤를 쳐다보며 물었다.

“위즐리에 막내딸 이름이 뭐지? R?”

나시샤는 잠깐 곰곰히 생각하더니 말했다.

“제네바 위즐리 였던것 같은데..?”

루시우스는 다시한번 편지 마지막에 쓰여져 있는 이니셜을 보며 갸우뚱 했다.

“제네바면 G 아닌가? 위즐리 가족은 철자법도 모르는건가?”

루시우스의 말에 부드럽게 웃으며 나시샤가 말했다.

“위즐리가문에 R로 시작하는 이름을 가진 아이가 있기는 해요.”

그말에 드레이코는 고개를 갑자기 나시샤 쪽으로 돌렸다. 마치 제발 말하지 말라는것 처럼 고개를 빠르게 저었지만, 나시샤는 그 반응에 약간 놀란듯이 인상을 찌푸리며 루시우스 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 루시우스 손에서 편지를 낚아 채서 읽었다.  
천천히 드레이코와의 간격을 좁히며 들고있던 편지에 시선을 고정했다. 그리고 드레이코의 어깨를 잡으며 나시샤가 물었다.

“드레이코, 이 편지, 잘못 온거겠지?”

나시샤의 표정에는 혼란과 분노 그리고 두려움이 뒤섞여 있었다. 드레이코는 이내 나시샤의 눈을 피했고, 옆에있던 루시우스도 참지못하고 자리에서 일어서 나시샤쪽으로 갔다. 나시샤는 들고있던 편지를 찢으며 손을 떨었다. 찢은 편지가 차가운 대리석 바닥에 닿기 전에 나시샤의 두손이 드레이코의 어깨를 잡아 흔들며, 다시한번 물었다.

“이.. 이.. 이, 편지는.. 잘못 온거겠지? 드레이코?”

루시우스는 천천히 나시샤의 어깨를 안으며 혼란스러운 표정으로 드레이코를 쳐다봤다. 드레이코의 얼굴에는 이미 핏기라고는 하나도 없을만큼 창백하게 변해 있었고 마치 디멘터를 본듯 잔뜩 겁에 질린 표정이었다. 루시우스는 천천히 나시샤의 등을 쓰다듬으며 그녀가 진정할 수 있게 그녀의 몸을 자신쪽으로 당겼다.

“드레이코, 이 편지는 누구에게 온거지?”

나시샤는 드레이코어깨에 있던 손을 천천이 내려 루시우스를 만났다 그리고는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 나지막하게 말했다.

“로날드 위즐리”


End file.
